Rose Wolf and the Centurion
by The AsianWeasley Twins908
Summary: Rose/Eleven reunion fic. Sort of. Rose ends up in the correct universe, but time has other plans for her than staying with the Doctor.
1. Return of the Rose Wolf

**A/N **– Midnight madness idea I got yesterday. Not really sure What's going on; I think this might be a bit of a drabble story. Honestly, I'm just throwing this out here just to get it out here. Most likely not going to be my best work ever. Hate me if you like. Please review to let me know what you think though!

The Atraxi were thoroughly cowed by the Doctor. The moment they turned and fled, the Doctor remember his TARDIS! He grabbed Amy's hand, and ran back to the TARDIS. The entire inside should be fixed and new by now. The Doctor was giddy with excitement. He knew the engines needed a short trip somewhere to get them completely working, so he figured a quick trip to the moon and back would be fine. It'll only take five minutes.

Rory saw them down the street by the time he'd noticed they weren't on the roof any more. He ran after them, but he couldn't catch up to them in time. He only managed to see it start to disappear. He was heartbroken and devastated. His only comfort used to be that his competition wasn't real. That comfort had disappeared just like the TARDIS had. Slowly, he trudged back home with a plan to wait for Amy to come back. _If _ever, said a niggling little voice in the back of his mind. He shook his head as if to rid himself of the negativity. _Please come back, Amy_, he pleaded to the sky, in hope that she might hear him if he though it loud enough.

It was dark. Everything hurts. Sore muscles, tingeing pains from her arms and feet, raw wrists and ankles from months of being in restraints, a sharp, aching, pounding pain in her head like a bad hangover. She hadn't been drinking in months, she couldn't. Not from where she had been. She tried to latch on to that thought to figure out why she hurt, but she couldn't. Everything was slipping away from her. Her memories were slipping out of her grasp into somewhere she couldn't reach. Her consciousness slipped away from her and her awareness faded to black.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed her by, but when she was aware of her surroundings, she was standing in front of slim looking man who was looking at her in concern. After all the things she had gone through, she wasn't one for trusting strangers easily. But when she looked at him, there was something familiar about him. Her wolf sense was telling her that he was safe. That gave her pause. _Wolf sense?_ She wondered where that had come from.

She realized he was saying something and it took a bit to figure what he was telling her. "_Do you have a place to stay?_" She mulled that over for a moment then started to shake her head. She tried to close the distance between her and the man, but her body was just so sluggish she could only take a step before she felt herself collapsing. Through hazy eyes, she saw him close the gap and catch her before she hit the ground. Her eyes were so heavy. She couldn't keep them open. She felt the slender guy pull her up into his arms and once again, awareness slipped away into the black.

Rory, sitting on a chair in his flat's spare bedroom, was trying to figure out how his life had gotten so complicated so fast. He looked down at the bed he was sitting near. The blonde girl in it had yet to wake up. It had only been a few hours since he had brought her home, but he was still a nurse regardless of his lack of a job and didn't want to leave her alone in case she needed help with something. He couldn't stop wondering about her either. She has no where to stay, that was certain. He didn't know anything about her either, not even her name. His thoughts drifted back to what had just happened a few hours earlier.

He had made a habit of visiting Amy's house, just to see if she had come back. He was walking home from visiting Amy's empty house again that night (his car was in the shop) when something in the corner of his eye moved. It was a person across the street coming from an alley and he couldn't quite tell the gender until they moved into the range of the street lamp. It was a woman he had never seen before, and he had lived his whole life in Leaderworth. She had a gait that gave the impression that she knew exactly what she was doing and where she was and that nothing could stop her. She was beautiful.

She had a strange jacket on, and it was torn in places, like she'd just escaped a fight. It couldn't be that though, he thought. She didn't have an air of being worried or of urgency, or look particularly out of breath. The only one out of breath was him. Her trousers were in the same kind of condition her jacket was in. They were ragged at the cuffs and the trousers in general were torn in such a way that he was sure it wasn't the kind of in-style holey denims. With how ragged her pants were, it made it easy to see that her legs were slender and well toned. Her hair was blonde with lighter streaks in it and her eyes were glowing golden like a goddess. As if to further the proof of being a goddess, she was practically gliding out of the alleyway, she was so graceful. It was the dangerous kind of graceful, like a powerful hunter prowling.

Rory was in awe of her, taking in her lithe body and majestic mannerisms. The woman had paused, and noticed Rory watching her. He twitched slightly, in surprise. She beckoned to him, and he didn't feel he could resist her. When he reached her, her eyes were searching his. "You will do Centurion" she nodded "Keep me safe" and the golden glow started to fade from her eyes, leaving chocolate brown orbs looking at him in confusion. She was starting to look shaky, and took a step forward. She stumbled and almost fell. Rory stepped forward reaching, unsure what to do. "Do you have a place to stay?" he found himself asking. She looked up at him with a curious expression that he couldn't quite decipher. She started to shake her head and take another step towards him, and she collapsed. Rory was close enough to catch her in time before she hit the ground. Her eyes were slowly closing until they were completely shut. With a grunt, he swept her up into his arms and continued to his house.

Rory, lost in his thoughts, was interrupted when he heard the sound of the blonde girl stirring. He looked over at her, worried.

While she can't quite remember her name, she knows that she had a name or some kind if connection with "wolf". Rory takes her to his house, and he and his dad offer to let her stay at their house. Rory lists a bunch of names to try and help her remember her name, but to no avail. She knows it has to be some kind of flower. So Rory suggests Lily. She figures it sounds good enough. She finally decides that she'll just go by Lily Wolf, then she remembers her first name. Not her last name, but her first; it's Rose. She'll still keep "Wolf" as her last name though.

Rose Wolf and Rory Williams helped put each other back together. Rory was broken after Amy left him for the Doctor. He was grateful that he'd met Rose. They had a sort of connection. He could feel it. He wasn't sure if she felt it, but he did. He still loved Amy with all his heart, but he knew what he and Rose had, was something a little more than friendship – family almost.

Rory had done his best to help Rose cope with what she had going on. She was broken too, but worst part wasn't the lonely, left-behind pangs she got. It was the fact that she couldn't remember why she feels like that. They were drawn to each other, almost like a call from their souls to the other. They might not know why they felt like that, but they definitely wouldn't ignore what felt so right.

The Doctor and Amy came back to Leaderworth after their five minute trip to the moon. Amy needed to grab a few things from her house and maybe say goodbye to Rory, but she's not really sure if she wants to say goodbye. Why have him wait for her if she's not sure she wants to come back after this? Even if she did come back, it was a time machine! She could come back to Rory before he even missed her.

Before she knows it, she's standing right in front of her porch. When she gets inside, she noticed that everything has a rather thick layer of dust on it. All over the table in the kitchen, the stove, and what few dishes she has in the sink smell bad along with the dust they have on them. Asides from the dust everything is exactly how she left it; the jacket across the top of the couch, her purse on the counter, the cricket bat leaning against a wall. She searched through her purse to find her phone, but it was dead. She plugged it in to the wall charger and went up stairs to pack a few things while she waited.

Ten minutes later, she came back down the stairs with a rucksack slung over her shoulder. She started over to the charging phone, when she heard voices outside her house. Rory. It was Rory's voice! _Wait_, she thought. _Is he with somebody? _She listened again, and she heard a girls voice. _Maybe it isn't Rory? Because that isn't Mels, and she's the only female friend he has asides from me... _Forgetting the phone, she heads to her front door. She heard a stunned "Oh my God!" from Rory before she reached there. She peeks through the window on the door and sees him standing stock still with his back to her staring at something. She follows his view, and realizes he's staring at the TARDIS. Looking back at him, she notices he's not alone. He has his arm stretched out, like he's holding hands with someone. Adjusting her angle, she sees a very pretty blonde holding his hand. _That_ makes her mad. _Who _is _that girl?_

She hadn't managed to fling the door open and demand what was going on, before Rory spun around shouting, "Amy!" ran up the porch steps and tore the door open. He stopped abruptly, because there she was. The girl he'd been waiting for to come home and she was just standing there in the doorway looking stunned. She was exactly the same as the day she'd left with her Raggedy Doctor. She was no longer in her Police woman outfit. He felt silly for half expecting her to be though. She _had_ been gone for two years. He was still staring at her face. She had gotten over her surprise and was now glaring at him. He gave her a confused look. _What have I done now?_ He wondered. "What the hell Rory? Who's she?" she demanded.

Rory realized he was still holding Rose's hand. He squeezed Rose's hand subtly, then let go to raise his hands in a show of surrender. "Amy, this is not what it looks like."

She glared viciously at both of them. "Oh yeah?" She spat out, "Then who is she? How long has this" she waved her hands around gesturing at them, "been going on?"

He gave her a look, feeling bitterness flood him. "First off, Amy, Rose and I are only friends. But, even if we weren't just friends, why would it make a difference to you? You left me! For _**two**_ _**years**_! Rose has been a good friend to me through out that time helping me keep my head on straight."

He paused his tirade realizing that Amy's face got very pale and she had a confused look that was edging on shock. "Two years?" Amy questioned. "I was gone for two years?!"

She had shrieked the last bit and charged past Rose and Rory towards the phone box, fuming. Rory and Rose looked at each other in a silent conversation, then both turned and followed Amy into the phone box. They only caught a bit of whatever Amy was furious about. "– two years Raggedy Man! Last time you were late, you said the engines were phasing, but now I know you're just a bad driver!"

The Doctor had opened his mouth to respond to Amy, but cut himself off before he could even speak. A certain blonde had entered his box, and his face had lost what little colour it had. He was staring at the lithe blonde as though seeing a ghost. "Doctor?" Amy queried, but the Doctor didn't hear her. He kept walking past her, like he was possessed. (Knowing the Doctor, that was a possibility.) He stretched out his hand towards her face to see if she was really there.

His hand stopped just short of reaching her face and he dropped his hand. "No. No, it can't be. Rose can't be here. She's safe, happy, and living out her live with – _Him_."

Rory glanced quickly at Rose, to see how she was reacting to this. To his surprise, he could see recognition in her eyes. For Rose, she could almost feel all the memories flooding back to her, they had been waiting for his moment when she had met the Doctor again. She stepped closer to the Doctor, still not touching. She smiled at him, "My Doctor."

She reached out a hand and touched his cheek. The floppy haired man raised his hand to cover the slender hand on his cheek. Still in a daze, the Doctor asked, "How? How is this possible? Am I dreaming an elaborate dream of you again? Or are you truly here?"

Rose let out a tinkling laugh, "Yes Doctor, I'm really here." Her lips quirked upwards slightly, "Nothing could keep me away from you for long."


	2. The Time is not Right

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

"_Nothing could keep me away from you for long."_

With that, the Doctor swept her into his arms in a tight hug. They didn't move for quite some time, until the Doctor remembered Amy. Or more like Amy reminded the Doctor she was still there when she called his name. "Doctor, who is this? How is it that you just so happen to know her too?"

The Doctor turned around to look at Amy. "Ah, yes. Amy. Right. Well, this is – ah" he cut himself off, unsure of what to say. He glanced back at Rose, and saw her looking at him questioningly. Then her eyes widened slightly, as though remembering something she forgot. "Oh!"

Rose spun around to face the young man in the doorway of the TARDIS. "Rory! I've got my memories back. I remember everything."

The young man – Rose called him "Rory" – strolled over to Rose and took her hand with an air that it was a common thing. That made the Doctor's blood boil. How long had Rose been with this guy? Rose squeezed Rory's hand and gave him a soft smile. It was then, that Rory turned and introduced Rose to Amy for the Doctor. "Amy, this is Rose Wolf."

"Wolf?" the Doctor blurted. The first thought that came to mind, was the words that followed him through space and time, Bad Wolf. Why would Rose choose that? Tyler was a perfectly good name. Then a thought hit him, "Wait. Earlier, you said that you got your memories back. What did you mean? Did you lose them? And Wolf? As in Bad Wolf? As in the thing that nearly killed you? And _did_ kill me?"

"Yes, Doctor. I lost my memories, and yes, 'Wolf' because of Bad Wolf. I chose it as my last name when I couldn't remember what my entire name was. But the Bad Wolf didn't nearly kill me; I was changing enough to feel like I was though. But because it was not meant for _you_, it killed you."

"Are you here to stay then? You can stay with me?" The Doctor asked hopefully, completely missing the last half of she said. But then Rose's eyes started to get flecks of glowing gold in them until they were completely golden. It was Bad Wolf. But there was something different this time, like it was less overwhelmingly powerful than last time. "It is not my Time, Doctor. The Time is not yet right for me to stay."

Her voice was multi-toned, like an echo coming from all directions; past, present, and future. She let go of Rory's hand and stepped away. Golden threads started to form and weave around her, "I will see you again, Rory. Never forget that I will be there. In your times of need, I will be there." He nodded, and Rose turned back to the Doctor. "When the Time is right, we will be together Doctor. But not before then. Until that Time, you will only see glimpses of me. Goodbye, my Doctor."

The golden threads were speeding up and covering more and more of her until she was completely obscured from their view. The light became blinding, then it was gone; like nothing had been there in the first place.

"Rose!" Came the anguished cry. It was the young man Rose had brought with her. Rory had lunged forward at her as if he could yank her back out of the nothingness. The Doctor just watched, numb, as the young man dropped to his knees in front of the spot Rose disappeared from.

The Doctor was disconsolate. He distantly heard someone say his name in the background, so he slowly turned his head around to look. It was Amelia. She had a look of confusion mixed in with irritation. He assumed it was because of how he acted with Rose and how she disappeared. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He glanced back at the young man, and he was standing again. "Doctor," Rory started. "I'm coming with you. I'm not going to leave until I find her."

Amy glared at him. "So you _are_ with her!"

"Amy! Just shut up and listen to me!" Rory shouted back at her. Amy clammed up in a stunned silence. Rory never shouted. She had never even heard him raise his voice before, _especially _at her. "Amy, she's like a sister to me. Imagine that. If you had a sister, and then suddenly she disappears in a burst of gold and white. How would you feel?"

Amy mulled over that, and slowly a pink tinge dusted across her cheeks. "But it's not like she's _really_ your sister!" She burst out in an embarrassed attempt to hide the thoughtlessness of her prior statements. "Besides," she continued. "Where would you even begin to look? All of time and space for one girl?"

With a glare, Rory replied, "She's as good as. And I _will_ find her."

Sharply turning away from Amy, Rory looked at the Doctor with a calculating look. The Doctor was already watching Rory through an expressionless mask. Breaking the short silence, Rory began to ask the Doctor his proposition. "Doctor, will you allow me to travel with you? Or will I need to find alternative methods?"

Amy had wasn't sure what Rory meant by "alternative methods" but she assumed he meant on his own. Rory wasn't actually that bad at making random little experiments. Rory was practically a genius, he had chosen nursing as practically a hobby because he liked to help people. She had no doubt Rory could come up with some kind of transport.

The Doctor too, was thinking of what Rory had meant by "alternative methods". Searching through his memory banks quickly, he remembered that the first attempts at real time travel instead of just science fiction, wasn't supposed to happen until the 50th century. Sure there might have been some personal dabbling, but he was pretty sure there was no success. He wouldn't put it past a determined human to be able to accomplish it though. Remembering that Rory was still waiting on an answer, he gave a short nod and turned to the console. Pressing the big red button in front of him, the TARDIS doors snapped shut.

"So!" the Doctor exclaimed, switching to his falsely happy façade. "Where to? There's Barcelona, the planet that is. There, the dogs have no noses. Keep meaning to go there..."

Rory gave him a look of disgust and moved to stand by the rails surrounding the TARDIS console. Amy looked a bit confused at how fast the mood had changed, but she flipped switch and came bouncing up to where he was standing. "They have a _planet_ named Barcelona?! Did they name it after Barcelona the city, or did it happen to exist first?"

The Doctor let out a laugh, shoving away all of his problems to a corner in his mind, "Let's find out, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, sorry if I messed Amy up. I'm kinda having a hard time figuring out how to get all the snarky ginger-ness of Amy into someone I write. Please review!

-George


End file.
